


Happy Birthday, Sun

by Vogelimkafig120



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, Pocket Monsters: Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon | Pokemon Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Versions
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Takes Place 6 Years After USUM, slight romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 21:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16668514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vogelimkafig120/pseuds/Vogelimkafig120
Summary: Sun is dragged by Hau back to his own home, despite the former’s insistence that he could go back by himself. However, a surprise awaits for the Alola Champion.





	Happy Birthday, Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Holy frick, my first Pokemon fic in such a long time. Sorry for the wait. I’ve been entirely focused on other fandoms but I haven’t forgotten about Pokemon! Anyway, please enjoy reading this fic, and Happy 2nd Anniversary of Pokemon Sun and Moon! ^_^

“What’s with the sudden rush, Hau?” Sun asked curiously to his friend, his arm being dragged in the process.

“You still have no idea yet?” Hau questioned to the Alola Champion in an incredulous manner until he whispered to himself, “Well, it’s a good thing that he hasn’t caught on, I guess.”

“Did you say something?” the Alolan Champion questioned, his eyes peering to his friend.

“N-nothing!” the Island Kahuna quipped out, denying the allegation.

Today just happened to be Sun’s 17th birthday, but as Hau pointed out, the former was completely unaware of the significance of the day. To Sun, it was just an average day as usual. He greeted his mother in the morning, talked to some of his friends and Lillie, and then headed out to the Pokémon League without anything out of the ordinary occurring.

Unbeknownst to Sun, Lillie and the others were trying to convey a way to give him a surprise party. Because of how much time he had to spend at Mount Lanakila challenging promising Trainers who yearned to claim his title, he didn’t take any notice of what she and their friends were planning out. 

Before setting off back home, Sun decided to pay Hau a visit at Iki Town. Lillie messaged him that she had certain matters to attend to, which puzzled Sun but he concluded that it was because of her tasks at the Aether Foundation, seeing as though she invested most of her time to Pokémon conservation. He and Hau had discussed about how they were holding up with their duties and ended have a Pokémon Battle, with Sun being the winner of course.

And so, before Sun could walk back home, the timing couldn’t had been perfect as Hau insisted to tag along with his friend, much to the latter’s bewilderment. Nonetheless, the Alolan Champion decided to let his friend accompany him, but he noticed that Hau was enthusiastic more so than usual. He wondered as to what could possibly be going on, but once he arrived home, he’d get to the bottom of it. Jokingly speaking to Sun, it sounded like a case for the International Police to solve.

Once the teens made it to the Hau’oli Outskirts, Sun had felt that something was deeply out of place.

“Ok, Hau. Tell me what’s going on?” Sun questioned even further as the both of them stood on his porch, crossing his arms, “Seems as though everyone is trying to hide something from me, including Lillie.”

The Island Kahuna let out a hearty laugh, deeply amused at his friend’s obliviousness. He put a hand on Sun’s shoulder, giving it a soft squeeze before responding back to him.

“Sun, do you even know what today signifies off the top of your head?” Hau brought up, a big grin on his face.

Sun began to ponder for a moment, but to no avail. All that he could think about were the mounting challenge that he had to accept at the Pokémon League and to finally take a nap for a bit.

“Nothing rings a bell, honestly.” Sun answered.

Sighing in defeat, Hau then whipped up a bright smile as he opened the door to his friend’s house.

“Well then. You’re in for a big surprise!” the Island Kahuna stately joyously, gesturing for Sun to enter inside.

As Sun slowly walked into his home in a tentative manner, he noticed that the lights were turned off, slightly concerning him.

“Uhh, Mom, Meowth? Are you guys here?” he called out but with no response back afterwards.

However, before he could go on and search for his mother and Meowth, the lights had illuminated the living room, startling him in the process. But he was met with a jovial chorus of,

“Happy Birthday, Sun!” People such as Sun’s mother, Lillie, Gladion, his cousin Moon, and some of the former and current Trial Captains had come to give Sun a surprise birthday greeting.

Sun stumbled back a bit as Hau rushed back to his side, the latter’s grin still plastered on his face.

“Now do ya know?” Hau asked his friend, wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

“Right, it’s my birthday today,” the Alola Champion realized, feeling foolish of himself for being that ignorant, “I’ve been so preoccupied with League duties that it completely left my mind. Sorry for forgetting.”

Lillie proceeded to walk towards her boyfriend, then she stood in front of him as she intertwined her fingers with his, a bright smile forming on her face.

“Guess it worked out well in the end,” Gladion spoke, walking towards the pair until he faced Sun’s direction, “Lillie came up with the idea for some time now, but even if your occupation had swayed you from finding out, you best not be straining yourself. For her sake.”

“Surprised you, huh, Sun?” Lillie questioned to Sun, hugging him afterwards before latching away from him, “But Gladion is right. You have to take a break every once in a while.”

“I’ll be sure to watch myself next time, Lillie,” Sun replied to his girlfriend, a blush becoming evident on his face before setting his direction at the party guests, “glad to see you all here, truly.”

Sophocles waved at his long-time friend, adjusting his gadgets as Acerola beamed a smile at Sun.

“Bet you’re surprised that I left the observatory for even a day, huh, Sun? Never managed to make it to your previous birthdays but I was able to this time around.” Sophocles stated to his friend as Togedemaru hopped on to his shoulder.

“My sisters and I crafted you this brand-new fishing rod, Sun!” Lana exclaimed with pride as she headed on over to Sun’s side, presenting the gift to him. “Should do you wonders whenever you’re out to catch Water-Type Pokémon.”

The Alola Champion happily accepted the gift, though he couldn’t help but feel at odds with receiving such gifts. He was never a person to get something for free, always wanting to give to others instead.

“Ah, thank you, Lana. But you didn’t need to bring me a gift. Your guys’ presence is good enough for me.” Sun tried to down play but was met with disagreement from most of the guests.

“Live a little, why don’t ya?” Mallow advised to Sun, smirking at him. “Sometimes you can be too humble for your own good.”

Sun nodded in acknowledgment until he noticed a familiar face near the cook’s side. His eyes widened in shock due to that particular person’s time away from Alola.

“Kiawe! It’s been a while!” Sun greeted loudly to the former Trial Captain.

“I see that you’ve been holding up quite well. Mallow would sometimes mention stuff about you. How have you been?” Kiawe questioned, a soft smile forming onto him afterwards.

“Better than ever before, but does that mean you’re back for good?” the Alola Champion replied, his expression still awestruck.

Kiawe simply nodded his head, confirming Sun’s suspicions. “Yep. I’m here to stay for good. Met a bunch of talented dance instructors along the way. Maybe one day I’d teach you a lesson or two, if you want to.”

“I’ll take that into consideration!” Sun exclaimed happily, wrapping his arm around Lillie’s waist.

“Well then, let’s enjoy this moment together! Just try not to overdo it on the food. There’s enough for everyone as it is.” Sun’s mother recommended, smiling at everyone.

“Ahh don’t worry,” Hau assured as he pulled out a fresh malasada from his pouch, “everyone is gonna get their fair share.”

The party was a bustling one to say the very least. Sun and Lillie were conversing with Mina and Acerola, Hau’s Alolan Raichu was playing with Sophocles’ Togedemaru along with Sun’s mother’s Meowth, Lana was teasing Mallow and Kiawe about their relationship, Hau was sitting with Moon while the both of them shared malasadas together as she winked at Gladion who had eyed the two momentarily. Then came the time to blow the candles as Sun was positioned behind a table, a medium-sized cake with seventeen candles presented to him.

Everyone else stood in front of him at a short distance away as they began to sing.

“Happy Birthday to you.”

Sun couldn’t help but smile widely, turning his head away in embarrassment until he took a deep breath and faced them without being nervous.

“Happy Birthday to you!”

“Happy Birthday, dear Sun!”

The Alola Champion prepped himself for final commencement.

“Happy Birthday to you!” Then, the party goers began to clap and cheer at Sun as he blew the candles out.

Once the candle lights had completely dissipated, Lillie proceeded to creep from behind Sun, and then she placed her hand on the back of his head and gently pushed it onto the cake, causing his face to be stained with sweet frosting.

“L-Lillie?! Honestly, I expected this from Moon but not from you. No hard feelings, though.” Sun assured to his girlfriend as he wiped the frosting with a napkin that was provided to him, licking some of it off his lips.

Lillie proceeded to giggle at Sun’s expense, kissing the area where some of the frosting was present, savoring the sweet taste.

“Sorry but it was too hard to pass up.” Lillie defended herself, smiling at her boyfriend.

“Can’t lie on that.” the Alola Champion admitted, nodding in amusement.

Everyone around them simply laughed at the spectacle, but for good reasons. Sun had to agree that he had to live a little whenever he could. Ever since the Ultra Wormhole Incident along with being a Pokémon League Champion, Sun felt that the full weight of responsibilities was weighing in on his shoulders. But being around his friends and loved ones made him forget those troubling thoughts and his personal duties for even just a moment.

“I sure have taught you the ways, Lillie.” Moon congratulated to her friend for pulling off the stunt, much to Sun’s chagrin.

“Remind me to be cautious whenever I’m around you, Moon.” Sun commented, shaking his head.

“Can’t make any promises, Elio.” Moon stated, grinning at her cousin.

The party lasted throughout the night until everyone had to finally depart. One by one, each guest had given their well wishes to Sun, hoping to pay another visit when his birthday came by once more. Lille, Gladion, Moon, and Hau were the last remaining guests who hadn’t left.

Lillie noticed how exhausted Hau, Moon, and Gladion were. She eyed the three as they were sleeping on separate couches. Sun’s mother and Meowth went over to get some spare blankets from the other room, leaving Sun and Lillie to themselves, somewhat.

“So, did you enjoy your surprise birthday party, Elio?” Lillie questioned him, as though doubt had clouded her mind due to her actions from earlier.

“Why of course I did, Lillie,” Sun assured, ruffling her blonde locks before placing a kiss on her lips, “and no, I didn’t mind you pushing my face onto the cake. Not like it was first time that it happened to me before. Moon used to do it every year when we were very young.”

Lillie nodded in relief, giving her boyfriend a kiss in return only this time it was passionate than normal.

“Happy Birthday, Elio. I know, you’ve already heard of it quite enough.” Lillie stated in mirth, giving Sun a hug.

“Ahh, no sweat, Lillie. Always happy to hear it from you.” Sun replied, returning the hug back in return.

However, the both of them heard Gladion muttering something in annoyance, much to their amusement.

“Get a room, you two. Also, Happy Birthday.”


End file.
